The Wild Blue Yonder
| affltion= Fate Pirates| first= | }} The Mikon Aoiroganata (Wild Blue Yonder) is the flagship of the Matsuro Kaizokudan (Fate Pirates). It is composed of a pair of islands. The first island rests upon the sea whilst the second island floats within the air that is directly above the first island. ''Accommodations on the First Island (One on the Sea) The accommodations situated upon the 'First Island' are: ''Gun Turrets Along the entirety of the First Island's shore are fortifications which each house a capable cannon. ''The Subovator'' Is an elevator that leads to the subterranean dock where the Fate Pirates keep their submarines anchored. ''Sub-pens'' Located underneath the island itself this structure holds the Submarine portion of the Fate Pirate Naval Fleet. ''I.C.C. Island Connector Chain A massive chain connected to large gears within both islands creating a large scale pulley system. ''Unnamed Device'' Connects large containers to the I.C.C. to allow materials to be transferred from the ''First Island to the Second Island ''Armory'' A facility used to manufacture the Fate Pirates weapons to be shipped to the Second Island aswell as store excess weapons to be used by the inhabitants of the First Island for defenses ''Matsura-mura'' ('Fate Village')'' Is a village situated upon the very center of the 'First Island. Its residents supply the ''Fate Pirates'' with supplies in exchange for their protection from the dangers of the New World. ''D.F.S.(Devils Fruit Storage)'' A box of sea-stone held deep underwater and connected to the island by a simple chain. Used to hold any unused or unwanted Devils Fruits owned by the ''Fate Pirates''. Accommodations on the Second Island (One in the Air) The accommodations situated upon the ''Second Island'' are: ''Cloud Factories'' Using the method of Cloud Seeding these factories create a constant supply of clouds which block the ''Second Island'' from sight. ''Air Docks'' Located in the outer most ring the Air Docks are where the fleet of flying ships are docked between voyages. ''Air Force Headquarters'' ''R&D Headquarters'' Within the island the R&D department is composed of several floors of labs and workstations where new ships, soldier weapons, main defenses, and security systems are created. This department is also responsible for the maintenance on both islands. ''Artillery Headquarters'' ''Quartermaster Housing'' Each quartermaster gets their own villa on the ''Second Island'' surface. ''Medical Facilities'' Located withing the Second Island and above R&D the Medical team has several floors of rooms ranging from simple check-ups to complex surgeries. ''Training Rooms'' There are four training rooms within the ''Second Island. these rooms are: Ranged weapon training, Melee weapon training, Hand-To-Hand combat training, and DF training. These four rooms sit just above the Prison. ''Prison'' Located within the lowest portion of the ''Second Island ''the prison holds any and all captured enemies. ''Armory'' Holds all of the weapons shipped from the ''First Island ''aswell as the soldier weapons from R&D. ''Defenses'' The defenses of the ''Second Island ''are: *Cannons similar to those of the '''''First Island. *Automated Lock down Features in case of invasion *Lightning cannons, using Tesla coils to harness the natural build-up of electricity within the clouds that permanently surround the Second Island R&D has developed cannons that store the energy then release it in the form of guided lightning. ''Misc. Others There are also several storage rooms, bathrooms, elevators, ect ect. ''History Once upon a time, before the formation of the First Island, the Second Island rested upon the sea. When the First Island was formed by a shift in the tectonic plates, the Second Island was thrust into the air and then held aloft by electromagnetism due to the fact that the First Island and Second Island are oppositely charged. At some point in time, the Matsuro Kaizokudan (Fate Pirates) designated the pair of islands as their headquarters. Through the utilization of the Kaisou Kaisou no Mi, the Fate Pirates remodeled the First Island into being as navigable as any vessel. Afterward the Fate Pirates chained the Second Island onto the First Island in order to keep the both of them within proximity to each other. Category:Masterreaper Category:Ship Category:Powerhouse411